Satan Fruit
by CrazyKittenLady
Summary: Nico has vowed to never again eat a tomato. Unfortunately, a certain doctor seems determined to change Nico's mind...


**I was inspired by a friend's hatred of tomatoes to write this. (I, personally, don't have anything against tomatoes.) Also, Solangelo tis very adorable :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series (that honor goes to Rick Riordan)**

Tomatoes were Satan Fruit and nobody could convince him otherwise. That didn't seem to stop a certain someone from trying though...

"Nico!! Tomatoes are good for you!!" Will waved around a big, ripe tomato in one hand and a small cherry tomato in the other.

"Tomatoes are SATAN FRUIT Will!!" Nico was being chased around camp by said tomato holder, trying to avoid being caught and forced to eat said tomatoes. Unfortunately for Nico, he didn't spend a lot of time sprinting around camp, dodging logs and holes and random items from who-knows-where. Will was quickly gaining on him, and Nico ran faster. Who knew so much adrenaline could be generated from a tomato?

Panicked, lungs burning, Nico ran into the nearest cabin - which happened to be the Demeter cabin. Katie stared at him curiously as he burst through, panting.

"Nico...? You alright?" Katie's voice was a touch concerned. Nico knew he looked like he had seen a monster (in his mind, he _had_ seen a monster, just not the conventional kind), but he couldn't do much except gasp for air. His mind was still filled with the terror of being that close to eating a tomato, and his blood pumped hard through his veins. Nico remembered the one time that he tried a tomato, which resulted in him looking constipated (according to Reyna) and then spitting it out and running to the bathroom. He shuddered. Just the memory gave him chills.

They could hear Will's voice getting louder and louder. "NICO DI FREAKING ANGELO I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS-" Katie smirked knowingly.

"Ah, I see. Relationship troubles. Should've known." She snickered as Nico turned pink and sputtered. Nico watched in horror as she opened the door and called out, "Will! I found your wayward boyfriend!!" She winked at Nico, who was frozen to the ground as Will came barreling in. "I'll give you guys some privacy to sort out your troubles." The door closed with a soft _snick._

Will collapsed on the floor, much like Nico had done only a minute earlier. For a few tense seconds, they just stared at each other.

"Ni-"

Nico cut him off with "I am never eating a tomato ever again, and nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

Yes. Doctor's orders."

"... Did you seriously just say that? And, anyways, no. I hate tomatoes."

Will pouted. "Tell me why. Tomatoes are so good for you!!"

Nico sighed. "First of all, I thought tomatoes were veggies, but now they're fruits? Like, why can't they just pick a food group and make life easier for everyone? I _still_ don't know what they are! Secondly -"

"Tomatoes are fruits, Nico."

"Shut up, I'm giving you reasons. _Secondly_ , have you ever tried tomato soup? If feels like vomit in my mouth!! I can't eat tomatoes without thinking of that. Also, tomatoes are just _so freaking weird_!! They have a weird skin, weird mushy texture, and a weird taste!! It tastes like Satan, feels like Satan, and IS SATAN FRUIT!!"

Will blinked, not expecting that explanation. "How would you know what Satan tastes and feels like?" To say the least, Will was slightly disturbed.

Nico groaned. "Is that all you got from that?"

Will pouted again. He turned large, puppy-dog eyes towards Nico, begging. "Please, Nico? For me?" Will moved closer to Nico, until their faces were only inches apart and Nico slightly leaned back, a light blush appearing on his face.

Nico scooted back until he hit the wall, Will's face still decidedly too close for comfort. He swallowed as he was forced to stare directly into Will's eyes. "N-no Will, I told you, nothing you say or do can make me eat a tomato." His words didn't come out as strong as he had hoped.

Will smirked, brushing a hand over Nico's cheek. "Are you sure?" His whisper ghosted over Nico's lips, and Nico shivered. All Nico could focus on was their close proximity, the topic of tomatoes the farthest from his mind.

"What if -" Will leaned closer, close enough that their noses could touch. "- I fed it to you?"

Nico could only stare dumbly, unable to process as _oh dear gods, Will's hand was cupping his neck and he was staring into those blue eyes and -_

Nico squawked and toppled sideways as a tomato was forced into his gaping mouth. He almost choked, while Will was dying of laughter on the floor.

"No, wait," Will gasped out. "Don't spit it out!!"

Nico debated spitting the tomato into Will's face, but he held back. Nico wasn't that petty.

Will's grin turned cheeky. "Because tomatoes are gooood for yoouuu!! I told you I'd get you to eat one!!" He sing-songed.

Scratch that, Nico was plenty petty. Will spluttered as he got a face-full of partly-chewed up tomato. "Ew, Nico, that's gross!!"

Nico smiled triumphantly. "I told you I'm never eating a tomato ever again."

"Yeah, well," Will grumbled, "you didn't have to prove it by spitting it in my face!!"

Nico was most definitely not smug. Nope, not smug at all. And he definitely did not get smugger when he saw Will wiping tomato juice off his face (and failing).

Nico sighed, turning around to face the door. "We might as well get out of here now, and give the Demeter kids their cabin back."

Unfortunately for Nico, Will had snuck up behind him, and, in a flash, he had Nico pressed up against the door. Nico's shout if indignation was muffled by Will's lips.

And if Will and Nico came out of the Demeter cabin decidedly later that day, both with flushed faces smeared with tomato juice, well, nobody was surprised.

 **Sorry for OOC-ness and general crappiness. First fanfic, so I dunno how to write. Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
